Mr Congeniality
by Mal2
Summary: (PG13 for language) In order stop OZ from attacking L1 the gundam pilots have Duo be a spy entered in the Ms. Colony Pageant


Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing or Ms. Congeniality  
  
Mr. Congeniality By: Mal  
  
||Location: A Gundam Base||  
  
Heero: WE'VE GOTTA STOP OZ!?  
  
Duo: Question?  
  
Heero: Not now Duo . How are we gonna get a spy in?!  
  
Quatre: A SPY!?  
  
Wufei: Yuy! How the hell are we gonna get in!?  
  
Duo: QUESTION?  
  
Heero and Wufei: Not now Duo .  
  
Quatre: What do you think Trowa?  
  
Trowa: .  
  
Heero: Great Idea Trowa! Only one of us will go!?  
  
Wufei: Where?  
  
Quatre: & WHO?  
  
Duo: CAN I GO TO THE BATHROOM!?  
  
All: NO!  
  
Heero: *looks at TV* Wait a minute . Oz's main Target has been L1 right .  
  
Quatre & Wufei: Yeah .  
  
Duo: CAN MY TRAIN LEAVE FOR THE URINATION STATION!?  
  
All: NO!  
  
Heero: Well they're having the Mrs. Colony Pageant in L1 which would be a perfect opportunity for OZ to interfere and take over the colony .  
  
Quatre & Wufei: uh huh  
  
Heero: don't you agree Trowa?  
  
Trowa: .  
  
Heero: Who will go you ask? I know the perfect person to be in the Pageant  
  
Duo: CAN I GO ALREADY!?  
  
Heero: Sure . If you go to the pageant .  
  
Duo: HEERO! IM DYING OVER HERE!  
  
Heero: Will you?  
  
Duo: FINE! CANT A GUY TAKE A PISS WITH OUT GETTING BRIBED!?  
  
Wufei: Maxwell as of now you are no longer a guy .  
  
Heero: your new identity is Duet Maxwell  
  
Quatre: Ms. L2  
  
Duo: Does this mean I have to use the women's bathroom?  
  
||Location: Ms. Colony Pageant Head Quarters L1||  
  
Pageant Director: Hi I'm Mrs. Une the Pageant Director. You must be Mr. Yuy?  
  
Heero: Yes. Just call me Heero  
  
Duo:*to Quatre* doesn't she look familiar?  
  
Quatre: *To Duo* you're right she does  
  
Mrs. Une: Not what can I do for you gentleman?  
  
Heero: Let's just keep this between us ok?  
  
Mrs. Une: Alright  
  
Heero: The organization OZ is probably going to interfere with the pageant  
  
Mrs. Une: That would be terrible!  
  
Heero: And we're the Gundam pilots and we were wondering if you would enter one of our spies into the pageant to protect the girls  
  
Mrs. Une: I don't know  
  
Heero: Well we'd also need to have our spy in the top 5  
  
Mrs. Une in the top 5!?  
  
Quatre: Maim we don't want to see any of the girls get hurt  
  
Wufei: Yeah we do .  
  
Heero: * kicks him*  
  
Wufei: Owe. I mean yeah we do know how much this beauty pageant means to you  
  
Mrs. Une: THIS IS NOT A BEAUTY PAGEANT! IT'S A SCHOALER SHIP PROGRAM!  
  
Wufei: Alright onna! It's a schoaler ship program  
  
Mrs. Une: Well of the contestants have been chosen from each colony  
  
Trowa: .  
  
Heero: Actually Trowa just said Ms. L2 got ran over by an 18 wheeler  
  
Mrs. Une: He didn't say anything  
  
All: Yeah he did  
  
Mrs. Une: So who is your spy that you had in mind?  
  
Duo: *raises hand*  
  
Mrs. Une: What?! Him!?  
  
Heero: Yeah is there a problem with that?  
  
Mrs. Une: Yes! It's the MS. COLONY pageant!  
  
Heero: Fine we'll let OZ blow it sky high  
  
Mrs. Une: Fine as long as he doesn't come in looking like Marilyn Manson  
  
||Location: Winner Mansion L4||  
  
Heero: Alright Quatre what exactly is your plan?  
  
Duo: Question  
  
Quatre: Not now Duo. My old Charm and edict teacher is going to help Duo become the perfect young lady.  
  
Wufei: This otta be good .  
  
Duo: Question!?  
  
Wufei: Not now Duo  
  
Heero: When will he be here?  
  
Duo: Can we eat already?  
  
All: Not now Duo!  
  
Quatre: Any minute now.  
  
*someone walks in*  
  
Quatre: Alright guys meet my friend Mr. Cain  
  
Wufei: You wouldn't happen to be Michael Cain would you?  
  
Mr. Cain: *has British accent* No my names Mark why do you ask?  
  
Wufei: No reason  
  
Mr. Cain: So where's the young lady who will be my pupil?  
  
Duo:*with finger up his nose raises his other hand*  
  
Mr. Cain: My god .  
  
Quatre: Your pupil isn't exactly a young lady  
  
Mr. Cain: I noticed  
  
Quatre: This is Duo Maxwell  
  
Duo:* sticks hand he stuck up his nose to shake hands*  
  
Mr. Cain: A hand shake isn't necessary and how exactly do you expect uh . it to get in to win the pageant?  
  
Wufei: That's where you come in  
  
Duo: When are we gonna eat?  
  
||At a dinner table||  
  
Duo: I want some steak  
  
Mr. Cain: Then ask for it  
  
Duo: Oh do I have to  
  
Mr. Cain: You're the one who wanted to eat  
  
Duo:*thinking; What would Heero say?* Pass the damn steak or die  
  
Mr. Cain: Now that's the perfect example of a way to get shot  
  
To be continued 


End file.
